initiation into the body shot club: (smut)
by nexusgiga
Summary: a new club wants to join the ranks and Satsuki has to test to see if its welcome. and lewd shenanigans ensues.


Initiation of the body shot club

"Lady Satsuki" a man bowed. "I don't have much time so make this quick" she looked down upon him sitting on her thrown. "I was wondering if.. If you could ok the creation of a body shot club. "the idea bewildered her. But yet slightly amused. "You have five minutes to explain" she crossed her legs. Junketsu not exactly giving any room to hide her thong. "Have you ever done a body shot my ledge" he gestured to her. "Well no." he walked up to her. "Imagine this. You're lying down on a table or a counter at a party." She nodded as he continued "and someone pours a shot between your breasts and you have one. Or multiple people lapping it up" Satsuki felt her panties start to wet a bit. "Here I have a deal for you." He stepped right next to her. "You come down to where the club would be, and you have the first shot. If you don't like it we'll disband the next day. Ok?" "I shouldn't let you do this. But I don't see the harm in it" Satsuki felt a hand slide up her leg a little. "On one condition. No freshmen or sophomores may attend this club." He rubbed her leg some more "deal" he moved it to her thigh "the first meeting will be held here to keep it private." She was trying not to moan. "I have to call the rest of the club. I'll be right back". "Mitsozu. I'm going to need more than tea tonight."

Twenty minutes later. "Alright. Lady Satsuki" the man from before bowed. He pointed his finger at four men and one woman standing behind him. "This is body shot club. I know there's only five of us but I feel." She cut him off "funny I count 6." The man looked around in confusion "where lady sat." "Me." The group gasped. "I've been under a lot of stress lately. I could use something a little relaxing" she reached behind her thrown. The club couldn't help but to sneak a peek at her ass. "We're going to have to initiate you first" the club leader stuttered a bit "That's fine. I hope you don't mind this" she pulled from behind her thrown a bottle "THAT'S Shōchū!" The lady behind her shrieked in excitement. Satsuki shrugged it off. "So. What is the initiation" satsuki asked in wonder.

The woman walked up to her. "Do you have a table or a bed we could lay you on?" Satsuki blushed and nodded. She motioned them to follow her. They entered her kitchen. "First you're going to have to remove your dress a bit. Is that going to be an issue?" Satsuki stood up and put Junketsu on the floor.

She was standing there in her thong and panties between. She was feeling something. Rage? No. guilt? No. this was excitement. She retook her position on the table. "This is going to be a full initiation" the leader walked up to her and poured a shot. "Before we begin. Do we have your full consent?" she nodded. He started to pour the shot. Satsuki felt the cold liquor between her breasts. The cold was making her nipples start to erect. She closed her eyes as she felt something warm cover where the vodka once was. As he began to lap a moan escaped her lips. Her excitement grow as he lapped harder. "Now for the sloppy part" he smiled as he licked salt from the cup. He planted deep kiss onto her lips. She blushed as he slid his tongue into her mouth. They're tongues clashed like two titans for what felt like a life time. She moaned as she felt his hand explore her breast a little. They're lips and tongues departed. She began to pant "so. How was it?" he asked cockily "I want another" she begged. "Welcome to the club" he smirked and motioned for the others to join in. Her eyes lit up as he poured the next between her tits again. "Don't be shy everyone." She cooed. She smiled widely as all 5 members began to lap up every drop. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she felt a familiar hand begin to slide onto her bra clad breast. This time she was ready and lifted her bra up. She put her finger on her lips as the hand began to massage her enormous tit. As the liquid disappeared so did the hand under her bra. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed more she needed those tongues somewhere else. "This usually is against policy. But I feel as though we should kick it up a notch." He smirked as he pulled her bra right off of her. "Who's ready for the limes?" he asked as he put them on her nipples. The first two walked up. "Really Susan, you first?" Susan nodded as she began to suck on Satsuki's nipples. She moaned in pleasure as her partner wiggled her tongue around. Dancing over the nipple. Satsuki's moans began to continue as another joined in. Just as the pleasure was at its climax it ended.

to be continued


End file.
